Pieces
by echoingsouls
Summary: You remind me of a warm spring day, of flowers and everything beautiful. So stay, stay and make the pain and the loneliness go away. AU. Naruto/Hinata


**rating: **T

**summary: **_You remind me of a warm, spring day, of flowers and everything beautiful. So stay, stay and make the pain and the loneliness go away. ─ AU NARUHINA._

**a/n: **_This was a spur of the moment and too much Lana Del Rey for one night. It was also based from one of the prompts I did for NaruHina month ─ btw I will end up adding more couples/characters along the way but they won't be as "essential" as Naruto or Hinata for that matter. Enjoy x _

**disclaimer:** _Naruto and the characters_ _all belong to that little troll, Kishi. _

* * *

_"Mom," the small boy cried softly,"is he okay?"_

_The woman smiled down at her child, patting his head gently, "it's okay, my sweet boy."_

_"Why isn't he waking up?" the small boy pulled away from her and stared at the man laying on the bed, eyes still closed._

_"Seems daddy's had enough of this world," she whispers softly, still patting the boy's head. _

_Blue eyes watch as the doctor pulls a blanket over the man and the boy frowns moving to the bed. He lifts his small hand to pull away the fabric they've covered his father with, surely they're aware he won't be able to breathe that way. _

_Before he could reach the end of it however, his mother's hand was wrapped around his wrist. He looked at her in complete shock and tried to tug his hand away from her, was she not aware of what could happen if they allowed his father to be covered by that? Did she not know that if he couldn't breathe then he'd-_

_"My sweet boy," she whispers, a smile present on her face, "that's enough."_

_He looks at her and frowns, "mom."_

_"Daddy will be just fine," she tells him, "and so will we."_

* * *

**Pieces**

* * *

The feeling of emptiness, he'd grown too accustomed to it, It followed him around much like his own shadow did.

Thinking back he knows he's destined to it, he's lived his whole life feeling alone, feeling forgotten. Everyone he's ever loved has left him behind to grieve and to wallow in self-hatred. Sometimes he can hear a voice in his head laughing and telling him he deserves this, that a monster like himself deserves no happiness in this life.

He's started high school now and while most of his classmates feel accomplished and ready to take on the world, he feels like it's all a waste of his time. Being here won't take him anywhere he needs to be at, this place is only an excuse to escape the loneliness at home, here there are people around. Even if they cower and hide from him he likes that there isn't a void in the room, everyone's chatting, everyone's smiling.

Despite having no real friends he enjoys the ambience.

"Naruto."

He looks up from his empty workbook to find Sasuke standing there, he's the one idiot who doesn't fear him. He stands up to him and he actually returns his insults, if anything people should fear him but instead he's fawned over by every single girl and every boy wants to be him. He's what girls consider dark and mysterious but as far as he's concerned Sasuke's quite the dork.

Not to mention his unhealthy crush with their other frie-_ acquaintance. _

_"You, you don't have friends, lonely boy."_

He ignores the voice that rings in his head as Sasuke explains that he won't be able to hang out with him after school, something about having a student council meeting and then a meeting with his father and older brother when he gets home.

Sasuke, despite not being a lonely person, does indeed have a rough life. From what he's heard the boy lives in the shadow of his older brother, the man is said to be something of a genius. He's 21 and already owner of one of the smaller companies of their family.

Naruto grunts, "that's fine."

The dark-haired male looks at him skeptically before turning on his heel and walking away. Naruto, fully intent of just enjoying their break time makes to lay his head on the desk when he hears Sasuke call out to him once more.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything..._stupid_."

He watches the boy walk out of the classroom and Naruto wonders if the asshole actually worries about him. He yawns before slipping his head on to the desk, Sasuke's always been like that, despite acting cold and aloof he's actually got a heart somewhere in him, a small heart but still a heart.

However, that's already more of a heart than he has. Naruto has nothing, his heart has been ripped away from him along with his happiness. In his chest there is nothing but emptiness.

It follows him, haunts him and threatens to consume him time and time again.

He's found it's easier to allow it to happen.

* * *

He sighs as he digs his hands insides of his pockets, today is one of those days where nothing can make him feel okay.

That's all he can feel now, he doesn't feel 'great' or even 'wonderful', no, now he just feels 'okay'. He knows that feeling 'okay' is an accomplishment all on its own, after all he could be doing far worse.

When he reaches a secluded part of the school grounds he sighs and allows his back to lean on the brick wall behind him. His hand is twitching to pull out a cigarette but if he does that now then the principal will have his head and despite his appearance and tough exterior the woman is quite frightening. She can frighten just about anyone, he believes, and he wouldn't put it past her if she already does.

So he just lets his fingers curl and uncurl around the package in his pocket. His blue eyes look upwards and he sighs, the sky is a clear blue, clouds drifting this way and that and he smirks finding himself wanting to be just like those clouds.

Free.

Scoffing at his thoughts he realizes he should keep a distance from Shikamaru as his tendencies were starting to stick with him. He shakes his head before closing his eyes and enjoying the warm breeze that tousled his blond hair this way and that.

"You know it's not polite to dip on someone, asshole."

He turns his head to look at Kiba, he's standing there with a needle in his mouth and that same annoying grin on his face. Kiba is another one of his acquaintances but he's much more different from Sasuke, Kiba is much like he is. Except, Kiba isn't in a gang to feel less empty, he's there just to piss off his mother, to establish some sort of rebellion.

Guy's an idiot, honestly.

"Tch, I forgot I was supposed to meet you," he sighs.

"Yeah, well I got a new one," Kiba sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small bag.

Naruto eyes the bag carefully, the contents in the bag look like some sort of white powder and immediately he knows what he's brought to him. He smirks and shakes his head looking back up at the sky.

"Not this week," he tells the boy.

He scoffs, "you're going soft on us, huh?"

"You're an idiot," Naruto tells him with a smirk, "you don't even do drugs, you can't come here-"

"Shut up," Kiba grumbles, "I'm trying to just teach my mom a lesson not destroy her, asshole."

"Of course."

"Hey, I don't want to be a disappointment to anyone, like you," Kiba growls.

Naruto casts him a sidelong glance before looking up at the sky once more, "I disappoint no one because I have no one."

* * *

They say that this hardest things in life are; love and loss.

He can say that those words are true, he's experience both. One was more appealing than the other, even now, but he had no one to get that from.

He heard the clock chime in the distance and he knew that signaled the release of class. After his talk with Kiba he had decided to stay put because for some reason everything else didn't appeal.

Taking a cigarette and his lighter out he quickly lit one up before sticking it in his mouth. Keeping it there he looked carefully at the golden lighter in his hands, a small smile made its way to his lips. He inhaled the smoke before pulling out the small stick and blowing the air out.

"How it takes me back," he whispered.

He clutched the lighter tighter and closed his eyes and allowed himself to drown in the loneliness he was feeling.

* * *

**ES: **_The characters might end up being slight OOC but it's only to make the story piece in better and it's AU so what can you say? Let me know what you think! _


End file.
